Loving Flower
by dark lil'angel2be
Summary: Who could have thought that just one simple flower would bring two people together? SHINE ( Story doesn't really make any sense XD)


**SHINE, SHINE, SHINE, sHINE! XD (APOLOGIE STORY)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides the storyline itself!**

* * *

_Summary: Who could have thought that just one simple flower would bring two people together? _

Fine was just walking to school when she suddenly spotted an Daisy on the grass, Fine stopped her tracks and stopped and stared at the small daisy. She knelt down to take a closer look on the Daisy, a small ladybug then landed on the daisy.

Fine smiled at the little piece of nature, but her peacefull moment got interupted by a boy who ran over hit with his skateboard. Fine fell back in suprise as the boy almost hit her "Whoa, look out where you are going!- F-Fine..?" The guy stuttered as he saw who he almost ran over too.

He ran up to her and helped her got up "Sorry, sorry, can you forgive?" Fine nodded and started walking again. The guy was about to skate further but stopped as he looked back at Fine, who looked sadly at the flower the guy ran over to.

_"Seems like flowers has some sort of connection with Fine, what makes her sad? Or is it because i just ran over it? I think it's that." _The guy thought when he started skating again. Fine then stared at the Guy's back when he skated further, and showed sad eyes his way.

She walked to school with her head low, after a few minutes walking she suddenly bumped into someone. "Whoa! Sorry.. Fine? Heh, second time today." The guy smirked at her, Fine gave him a small smile before asking: "What's going on?" The guy took a step beside and Fine saw that they are working around the school.

"Seems like the school want's to put more buildings, or should i say dorms. So we could sleep here, instead at our own home." Fine nodded, if the gardens doesn't involve with this then it doesn't really matter to Fine. "Also, we have to climb over the fence.." Shade said as he stopped Fine from going "Why?"

"The school gate is closed and the only way to get in is.." He looked at the fence as he trailed of.. Fine looked at him with shock. "No, i am not going over that! It's way to high!" She said with a scared tone. He smirked and...

Later... "Shade!" Fine yelled-Whispered on she was on top of the high fence, Shade who climbed in one of the three the also sat on the fence besides Fine.

"What?" Fine's eye twitched as Shade gave a smile fangirls could die of. She hated it when he does that.

"Why did you climb in that three, and i had to climb to get on top of here?" Fine said as she closed her eyes. She is afraid of hights. "What? Are you scared?"

Fine blushed "O-of course not!" Shade smirked and jumped down, which he left Fine with a wide opened moth and eyes. He had perfectly landed on the ground.

"Now it's your turn!" He yelled. Fine's eyes widened again "Are you crazy?!" She yelled, but she leaned to much infront which made her lose her balance and fell forward.

"Aahhhhhhhhh!" She yelled "Fine!"

························

Before Fine could even hit the ground she fell in someone's arms. Fine opened her eyes only to see a beautiful pair of dark-blue eyes with concern "Fine, are you alright?" He asked. Fine blushed a deep shade of red.

"I.-I- Idiot!" She yelled and pushed Shade's away, he let go of Fine. And Fine fell on the ground. Nice way to ruin a romantic move Fine. "Ow! Why'd you do that?! I saved you, you know!" He yelled.

Fine blushed again "T-thank's i guess.." And looked away, she stood up and dusted off her uniform. Shade had also stood up "So, let's go to class." Shade said and already walked ahead of Fine.

"Hey Shade.." She said, Shade stopped to listen to her. "Y-yeah?"

"Wasn't today that school trip to Tokiyo?" Fine said with an raised eye-brow... [Insert cricket sound here] "Sh¡!$, yeah! Almost the whole school has gone there already!"

"How do you know they are already going there?" Fine said, Shade then held out a scrambled paper from his pocket. He tried to fold it open and gave it to Fine.

"Here, read it." He said, Fine didn't know what it is. But she read it anyways "Dear Fine and Shade because we know you two are ALWAYS late for the school trip we got sick of waiting for you guys so we left you alone at school.

Don't you two dare to skip school because you two will be punished if you do so, but also don't turn the school upside down! Love, Rein, Bright, The Director and staff, And the students." Fine finished reading.

And sweat dropped "Great, not only have i almost died because of you but i now have to stick around with you at school... The whole day!" Fine yelled.

"Hey, it's not my fault we are always late on a school trip day!" He said as he rubbed the back of his head. Fine rolled her eyes. _'If me and Shade are here i could go there.' _Fine thought and smirked evily.

"Hey Shade! Look there!" Fine yelled and pointed to somewhere "What?" Shade said as he followed Fine's finger... "I don't see, anything... Fine" He said and turned around but didn't saw Fine. "Fine?" He said, he's so lonely.. poor guy.

Meanwhile, Fine is in her secret place. Where the secret place is? I'll tell you, it's inside a three. That tree is in the school's garden, the three is also just right in the middle it is an sakura tree.

If you push the three a little, there will apear an opening, if you go through that opening you have to walk down the stairs. You also have to push away some lianas. And you come in a beautiful magical garden!

It's absolutly beautiful, Fine didn't made it but she found it. It had always been her own secret place since she found it the first year she got to high school.

Inside the garden was also lake, she would always sit there and feed the swans there. Smal and big animals live there too, they aren't dangerouse or something. But adorable!

Fine sat by the river enjoying her time alone with this piece of magical nature.. But again.. That guy had to ruin her fun. "Fine!? You in here?" Shade yelled.

Fine jumped a little, and looked at the opening. It was Shade! _"What's Shade doing here?!" _

_"how did he even find this place?! I'm the only one that knew!" _Fine thought as she suddenly panicked. Shade noticed her and sat besides her.

"I guess your secret place isn't a secret anymore, huh?" Shade said the moment he sat. Fine looked at him with an raised eye brow and asked: "How did you even find it?"

Shade let out a small laugh "From always observing you in the background, i knew that you were hidding something!" he said and pointed a finger at her.

Fine's face suddenly turned pink, and asked with a finger pointing at him "Y-you o-observed m-me?" Shade nodded and looked at the river. "Honestly, no one would have thought that the most popular guy would fall for an girl who everyone says is boy. They would think i'm gay. Oh, and. Just to make sure, you ARE a girl, right?"

"You have a death wish? Of course I'm a girl!" Fine said with a 'duh' kind of tone. Shade rolled his eyes but kept a smile "I was just making sure!" He said and raised his hands.

It's Fine's time to roll her eyes, she lightly pushed Shade "Shut up!"

A few moments of silence~~~~

"So.." They said in sync. They looked at each other "You first" Again in sync. "No, you go." In sync...

"I-" Again in sync. Fine was going to say something but Shade covered her mouth, but Fine bit his hand "OW! Why'd you do that?!" He yelled. "The heck did you say?! 'Who would thought that the popular guy would fall for an girl who's like a guy'?!" Fine suddenly blushed.

Shade began to blush too... And looked away from Fine. "T-that's nothing..."

"That's not what i heard.."

" You heard wrong"

"I did not."

" You should go to a doctor to get you hearing fixed."

"I do not have to go to a doctor, you shouldn't deny what you said."

" I am not denying anything."

" You are doing it right now."

" Am not."

"You are."

" I am not!"

" Yes, you are."

" Fine!" He yelled. "WHAT?!" She yelled.

"I LIKE YOU!"

Silence...

"WHAT?!"

" Don't make me repeat that you baka!"

" NO , no! I heard what you said! And do not call me baka, you baka!"

Silence~Silence~Silence~

" So..." He began... Fine looked at him "What?" .

" So what do you feel... About me?"

Fine first looked surprised at him but then looked at the lake.. "I like... You too... I guess.."

"You guess?" He raised his eye brow.. Fine nodded "I've never liked anyone in my whole life, this new for me.. That's why. And also... I don't even know what 'like' and 'love' is. Is there a difference between them?"

" _In front of the person you love, your heart beats faster_  
_ But in front of the person you like , you get happy._

_ In front of the person you love, winter seems like spring_  
_ But in front of the person you like, winter is just a beautiful winter._

_ If you look into the eyes of the one you love, you blush_  
_ But if you look into the eyes of the one you like, you smile._

_ In front of the person you love, you can' t say everything on your mind_  
_ But in front of the person you like, you can._

_ In front of the person you love, you tend to get shy_  
_ But in front of the person you like, you can show your ownself._

_ Then person you love comes into your mind every 2 minutes._  
_ You can't look straight into the eyes of the one you love_  
_ But you can always smile into the eyes of the one you like._

_ When the one you love is crying, you cry with them_  
_ But when the one you like is crying, you end up comforting._

_ The feeling of love starts from the eye_  
_ And the feeling of like starts from the ear._

_ So if you stop liking a person you used to like_  
_ All you need to do is cover your ears,_  
_ But if you try to close your eyes_  
_ Love turns into a drop of tear and remains in your heart forever after_."

Shade smiled at Fine... Fine looked dumbfounded at first but clapped, Shade blushed like crazy.. "Whoa, i didn't know you were this good at poems and quotes(?)" Fine laughed.

"S-Shut up... But do you get it?"

Fine nodded.. "I think i do.." She smiled at Shade and kissed his cheek. "Thank's for telling me that.."

Silence~ (Again)

" So does that mean we are an couple..?"

"MMhhh~ Maybe!" Fine said teasingly at Shade and ran out of the magical forest.. "H-hey! What do you mean by Maybe?!" Shade yelled and chased after Fine.. "Fine!"

"Nooooo~!"

Shade chased Fine around the whole school building, until Shade finally lost his cool and tackled Fine behind the school gate. Fine laying on the ground and Shade on top of her. Fine then turned the roles...

Shade on the ground, Fine on top of him.. It kinda looks wrong from a different angle.

"What the heck are you two doing.." Said a voice in front of them. They looked up and saw Rein. ... And the other students behind her... Fine and Shade blushed, Fine got off of Shade and helped him up...

"What was that all about?" BRight asked. ."N-nothing at all..." Fine said and laughed.. BRight and Rein raised their eye brows. "Are you sure?"

"It almost looked like Fine was going to kill Shade thought..." A student said ... "No! No! No!" Shade said and waved his arms like 'No way'.

" We.. Were just playing!" Fine said... Only it sound a bit wrong... Shade face palmed.. And the others sweat dropped...

" Playing what?"

" Something!" Oh Fine, maybe you could stop before they start imagining things... "A-" Before someone could say anything, Shade grabbed Fine's hand and ran off to God Knows Where...

* * *

**THE END**

**Sorrry guys! I AM SO FREAKING SORRY! FOR NOT UPDATING ANYTHING. PLEASE TAKE THIS AS AN APOLOGIE FOR NOT UPDATING. I HAD STRESS! YOU HEAR ME! STRESS! D: **

**Sorry for my outburst :| **

**Anyway:**

**Review and Favorite, maybe? :3**


End file.
